


Day 3: Not Just a Car

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Dean decides to try and teach Sam respect for the impala





	Day 3: Not Just a Car

Sam and Dean stared in shock at the ruined car. Blood and guts and was that part of a brain, littered the impala.

“…well, you did wanna kill some zombies,” Sam remarked.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. “I didn’t think it would get this messy. I mean, dammit Sammy look at her!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, its just a car. Besides, its not like we can’t take it to a car wash.”

“Just a car? JUST A CAR?! Sam, this car has been in our family for years! It is not just a car. This car has been our home when we didn’t have one. She was how our parents met. Without this car, there would be no us. This car has helped us get out of some tricky situations. And if it wasn’t for this car, we couldn’t do our jobs. So, no, Sam, it is not just a car. And its about time you show her some damn respect!”

Sam winced, “Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would get that sensitive.”

Dean growled and climbed into the front seat slamming the door. He cursed as he turned on the wipers. Sam sighed and climbed into the passenger seat. He glanced at Dean but knew better than to say anything. After a few minutes of silence with nothing but the wipers going, Sam chewed his lip.

“Want me to drive?”

“Fuck you Sam.”

“Dean, I’m just…”

“No, Sam. Because of your lack of respect for the most important thing in our lives, the impala is covered in zombie residue.”

“Are you seriously blaming this on me? You’re the one who goes bat shit crazy whenever there are zombies around. But hey, you want me to apologize? Fine. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I parked the car under a tree thinking the car would be safe. I’m sorry you’re in such a pissy mood because your car is wrecked.

Dean said nothing and drove. He drove to a car wash and turned to look at Sam, “Get out.”

Sam blinked, “What?”

“Get out. I’m going to teach you respect for the impala. You’re going to wash the car.”

Sam gaped, “You can’t be serious!”

Dean nodded, “I’m dead serious. Out.”

Sam didn’t see how his washing the impala would teach him to respect the car, but he did what Dean asked and climbed out of the car and began to wash the car. Dean leaned against the wall and instructed him on the “proper” way to wash the impala.

“What’s the big deal?”

Dean shook his head, “Pitiful. Any other way would strip the metal. Stripping the metal leads to a whole slew of problems,” he explained as Sam washed.

As Sam washed, Dean talked and explained. When he would demand Sam do something different, Sam would get pissed off even with the explanation. He just didn’t see the point. It was just a car. A car was a car, right? Apparently not to Dean. He also felt that Dean was taking a bit too far with the waxing but he kept his mouth shut.

It felt like hours before Sam was done with the car and he felt like his arms were going to fall off. He sighed, “Satisfied?”

Dean pursed his lips and didn’t respond. Instead, “Get in. I wanna show you something.”

Sam frowned but got in, “What?”

Dean didn’t respond for a while and just drove. Sam frowned. This wasn’t the way back to the motel. He looked at Dean who just kept his eyes on the road. Sam huffed.

“I know you think a car is just a car Sam. And that I’m being ridiculous. But I know cars, Sammy, like you know books. I want you to understand. Because when I die…”

“Oh for god’s sake not this crap again.”

“Sam, I’m serious! When I die, this car will be left to you. And you need to understand how to treat her or she won’t treat you right.”

Sam sighed, but listened. Dean talked about different cars and the difference between each one.  He drove them around to a junk yard and an auto shop and showed him the difference between each car and what happens when certain things happen or don’t happen. By the time they headed back to the motel, Sam felt like he understood a little.

“Okay, I get it. Or at least I’m starting too, but I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why do you call the car a her?”


End file.
